Story of a Mew
by Eeveesin98
Summary: My life was just getting started, and now I'm all alone, I need to get as far away from here as I can, what's going to happen to me? My first story.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

Chapter one: prologue

-Summary-

_My life was just getting started, and now I'm all alone, I need to get as far away from here as I can, what's going to happen to me? A_ fan fic about a newborn mew.

**_Disclaimer:_**

**_I do not own anything Pokémon what so ever. _**

Hey! Eeveesin98 here and this is my first story I have ever tried to write. I have no idea what direction this is going to take, but I hope people like it. This story is about a Mew who is about to have her first egg (for this story I am making it so mews can turn into whatever gender they want, and this one picked being female. And they lay eggs) and that's about as much thought I have into it so far.

I would love to know what I did wrong and what I could improve on this story sense it is my first. Well enjoy:P

* * *

**-Mew's POV-**

"I'm having an egg! I'm so happy!" I announced to myself for the dozen or so time. I finally am going to have a child, after all these years. But what if something goes wrong? What if I am a horrible mother? What if- AH! Why am I even thinking like this? I know I am going to be a great parent! I have always been good with kits, so why should this be any – Wait, what was that? Sounded like footsteps.

Looking behind me to where the noise originated, I see… nothing. "Hmm weird, I swear I heard something" I mumbled to myself. Dismissing it as my imagination, I flew towards the nearest lake a few minutes away.

I always like go to lakes because they are so peaceful, and quiet (Quiet until I get there! Tee hee). As I was flying I was trying to think of the perfect place to have my egg, I thought why not have it near a lake?

There are no predators in this forest, and even if there were, they would not dare try to attack me, (come on, who would attack someone as adorable as me?) or my egg. Another thing is that this particular lake is in such a beautiful part of the forest, I would be crazy not to spend my time there.

While I was debating whenever or not to lay my egg there, I arrived at the lake, and was it as stunning as ever! The water was just shimmering with the light from midday, looking as inviting as ever. As I flew over the lake I just stared down at the water, smiling as I looked at my tiny pink feline body, and my long tail held in my paws. I started a staring contest with my refection, and then I pounced on it, splashing and laughing with joy the whole time.

After a whole afternoon of playing in the water I finally got tired, and got out of the water. After Using Psychic to get dry, I looked around for a good secluded spot to take a nice long nap, and for some berries. Finding a nice spot behind some trees after eating some Oran berries I found, I dozed off.

I woke up some time later after the sun went down, with a strange feeling near my lower belly. While putting my paw on my lower belly, I gasped when I felt a slightly painful cramp. I must be about to have my egg. Using psychic, I carved a sloped hole in the ground, and using all the leafs around, I put them in the hole making a nice looking makeshift nest for my egg.

After putting up a Psychic barrier around my nest, (just in case) I felt another cramp, and this time the cramp was feeling more downwards on my body. I felt the sudden need to push, and after a few seconds the cramp traveled down my waist getting more painful each second, until I heard a dull thud and the pain subsided (thank Archeus!).

I looked down and my heart almost stopped at seeing my beautiful egg. After instinctively licking my egg clean, I laid down huddled up to my egg, wrapping my tail protectively around it. Then, exhausted (Just laid an egg!) I closed my eyes, smiling the whole time as I feel asleep.

* * *

Sorry it was so short, i promise next chapters will be longer. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this, tell me what I can improve on please. Review if you like, but no flames!


	2. Chapter 2: Birth

Chapter 2: Birth

**-? POV-**

Warmth, so warm, all I can feel is pure warmth. What is this warmth? Where am I, What am I? Getting hard to think… Need rest. I need energy for something, but I don't know what. Before I figure out what I need energy for, everything starts to fade, then nothing. I don't know how long I was out, but I notice something that seems different. It's still warm, so the warmth hasn't changed. So what is it? It's like a whole new sense entirely!

"_That's called sound my little mew."_ coed a soothing voice.

That felt just like my thoughts, but it wasn't! What's going on here? What was that?

As if responding to my thoughts the voice explained "_I am speaking to you directly into your head my little mew, by a form of communication called telepathy_."

What do all these words mean? As I think this I get a rush of thoughts, a few seconds later I know what all those words mean. I know that telepathy is mind to mind communication. Maybe I could try to communicate the same way. I thought as hard as I could "_Do you know what is going on?"_

Almost instantly the voice reassured me "_Don't be scared my little mew, you are in a safe place. I am what is called your mother, I will be here for you._"

My mother? Does that have something to do with the warmth I have been feeling, the feeling of being safe, and the feeling of not being alone.

Again the voice coed "_Go back to sleep my little mew, you need your rest_."

Sleep? I don't want to sleep I want to hear more of that voice! But no matter how hard I try, I feel drowsy and fall into a deep, peaceful, sleep.

I am suddenly flying through canopy's, feeling exhilarated by the rush of jungle air flying through my fur. The warm air is at just the right temperature, just perfect. I can't help but to laugh with joy, Flying is so much fun! I spin around in a circle, and something catches my eye; a long pink limb like thing. But as soon as I saw it, it disappeared. I turn around to see if I can find it again, and I do! I grab it with my paw, and I feel it not only with my paw but I also feel it as a part of me!

As I hold the pink object apparently connected to me I hear something laugh behind me. When I turned around to look I saw a pink looking creature, with a long object connected to its behind that looks just like the pink object I am holding. I wonder if that is who I think-

Then it spoke, at first it sounded like a repetition of "mew" but then as I listened carefully I heard her. "I brought my dreams to you, so I could show you our home. And yes it is who you think it is, I am your mother." I looked up and saw a mischievous grin as I got tackled into a tight hug, at first I tensed up, but then I got this feeling to return the hug, so I did. I don't want to move from this spot, being held by my mother, I am in pure bliss.

So once she let go, I whined "why did you let go?" I just couldn't understand why she had to let go, it made no sense at all!

"It's almost time for you to hatch, so you need to wake up" she said with a beaming expression. Hatch? So I'm not born yet. As I thought this the tree's started to fade, as well as my mother. I didn't want her to go. Will I see her again? After everything faded I woke up in my warm home, (my egg I guess) but all of a sudden I realized that I was cramped up, so I started to panic. I banged my back legs as hard as I could on the walls, hearing it crack as I kept pounding. I saw streams of light shining through the cracks in the walls. With one last push I broke free and…. I smelled jungle air for the first time. I opened my eyes, and looking up I saw my mother for the first real time, she was much bigger than she was in the dream…

Right as she saw me break out of the egg, she started to lick me clean, all the while wrapping her tail around my tiny body. Soon I cuddled up to her, and before I feel asleep I hear her say.

"Sleep well… Lyke"

**AN**

Well that was the second chapter of "Story of a Mew". Hope you enjoyed it, and I would love some constructive criticism; no flames though!


	3. Chapter 3: Flying Lessons

Chapter 3: Flying lesions

**-AN-**

I'm going to try to make this more descriptive, and make my chapters at least twice as long as I have them now. I also decided to change the style a little bit. Well here is chapter three.

* * *

**-Lyke POV-**

I awoke to the feel of mothers fur in my face, while slowly breathing in and out I can just make out the scents of the jungle. While trying to make out what these scents could be, I notice the steady rhythm of my mother's heart beating. Soothing, very soothing, I almost go back to sleep right then and there, but I have the sudden need move around. So I try to move toward the strange new scents but am stuck in place; my mother has her tail wrapped around my body absentmindedly.

I slowly open my eyes to look around my home, and after seeing that I'm not getting away from my mother's grip anytime soon, I decide to look around. As I look up I see Towering trees, with thick, dark green vines creeping up their trunks, while looking to my left I almost gasp at what is there; a massive lake just shimmering from the way the light is shining on its surface, perfectly calm and serine.

Looking back to where my mother is still snoozing I notice that she is starting to stir. While waiting for her to wake up I think back to my dream of flying, the rush of air against my fur, the endless expanse of trees, the-

"Good morning Lyke, how did you sleep?" Mother yawned surprising me while stretching her body and her tail shivering from the base up to the tip until she sat down again next to me.

"I slept really good." which was a given considering I just hatched yesterday and my tiny muscles were sore from keeping free of that egg. (The reason Lyke seems like he knows too much for a newborn, is because mew absorb some of the memories of their parents while still in the egg, but it takes a few days or weeks to fully understand it all) Looking back up the lake, I can't help but hope I can go there, but I know that I am too young to go anywhere by myself. While thinking about this I notice a rumbling sound coming from my belly, and at the same time I get a slightly empty feeling.

"You must be starving!" my mother said hiding a chuckle, after hearing my stomach growl. "Let me go and get some food for us, stay right here while I get some berries." After scratching my head (which made me purr slightly) she started to fly to the nearest Oran berry bush, once she got there I heard a soft crunch directly behind me. Slightly scared that I heard a noise that did not come from my mother I stiffened, and slowly turning around I looked… and saw nothing. That makes no sense! How could there be nothing there, I swear there was something there. Maybe it left… unless it was just the wind?

"I'm back with the berries!" A voice said behind me that made me jump, but once I realized that it was just my mother I relaxed, but only just a little. "Oh I'm so sorry, did I scare you Lyke?" She said in an apologetic voice, rubbing her head against mine while placing the berries down beside my side.

"No you didn't scare me… I… I just thought I heard a noise coming from that direction." Pointing in the said direction with my tail somewhat awkwardly, trying to keep my body from shaking (which I failed at doing) I looked at my mother pleadingly.

"Ok I'll go check it out, but we are perfectly safe here, I have a barrier around the nest, nothing can get through, so stay here I'll be right back" She said smiling to me to try and reassure me, which helped me somewhat. While watching her go in the direction my tail pointed to, I Saw a flicker of pink light around her as she went through the barrier, then as she left, I held my breath fearing a giant monster with giant jagged teeth and big claws is going to burst out to eat me! While worrying to myself silently, my mother came back completely unscathed!

"I looked around, and all I found was a little Caterpie." Oh a Caterpie! I know what that is, it's one of the things I learned while in my egg, it's a kind of Pokémon that is green with big eyes, slimy yet kind of a cute bug type, and less than one foot long, I have nothing to worry about! I smile to my mother kind of nervously for being so scared of such a little thing.

"Sorry I got scared; I thought it might have been something bad, sorry I'm a coward." My head dropping at the idea of my mother thinking I'm a coward.

"Why are you thinking that? I would never think you are a coward! You are my little mew Lyke; I will love you no matter what." At those words my head picked up and I smiled a warm feeling in my heart.

"I love you to." I jumped into her arms again cuddling up to hear while nuzzling my head to her chest. While being held my stomach growled again, my mother laughed and gave me some of the Oran berries to eat. I sniffed at one… It smelled kind of sweet, popping it into my mouth I almost moaned at the flavor. "This stuff taste so good!" I managed to purr between mouthfuls of the heavenly berry, purple juice just dripping down my chin as I messily devoured as many berries as I could get my hands on.

"Don't eat those so fast you might choke!" She chuckled, and I couldn't help but to laugh as well, sadly that was just as tried to swallow a berry… and I started to choke. The berry stuck in my wind pipe was in such a position that I couldn't even cough to try to get it out. Only seconds as I started to choke my mother raised her paw up to my throat and a pink glow surrounded her paw, and suddenly I felt the berry dislodge out of my throat. As I coughed up the berry, I gasped, taking in as much air as I can. My mother started to hold me tight to her chest.

"Try to be more careful next time, if I wasn't here you could have choked to death!" she said as I looked up to her, feeling grateful that she saved me, but at the same time kind of embarrassed that I choked on a berry on my first day alive! Anyways, I picked up some more berries to eat. "Well anyways, after you finish eating; carefully this time-

At that remark I slowed down my eating once again.

-Let me show you how to levitate!" as she said this I dropped the rest of my berries, as she saw this she put me down on the nest. "It shouldn't take more than a few minutes to show you, because our kind are such naturals at psychic powers" As she said this I noticed that she started to fly in the air, tail waving back and forth slowly as if to emphasize her point. Then she started to do flips, and summersaults in the air… now that's just showing off. After a few moments of this I spoke up.

"Um… are you going to show me how to fly yet?" She halted her acrobatic activities and looked down to me.

"Oh sorry, I kind of just… got carried away…" she shrugged off quickly, as she started to descend back down to my level. "Anyways, to fly all you got to do is imagine you are weightless, then think about the direction you want to go." Imagine I am weightless... sounds easy enough to do. As I closed my eyes I tried doing what my mother said, as I thought harder and harder about being weightless I felt nothing at all.

"It's not working" I whined to my mother wondering why it worked for her and not for me, it worked in the dream… so why not now?

"Open your eyes." I heard my mother laugh. So I opened my eyes and found myself at least two feet in the air! Wow, this is so cool, it's just like in that dream I had before I was born. Maybe I can go even higher…

* * *

**-Mew POV-**

While watching my little Lyke take his first flight, a sad thought popped into my head; What if something happens to me, and that happy little carefree smile gets taken away? What if I can't protect him from the horrors of the world? What if I lose him… no I can't think these thoughts, not now. Not when my little Lyke is flying around, for the first time, smiling and laughing. But I can't help but to think; if he choked on a berry once, what if-

"Hey mommy looks! I looked up and sighed as I saw my son flying upside-down. I shook my head; this is going to be a long day…

* * *

**AN**

I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I made it twice as long than my other chapters, and i tried to inprove the character develement. Review if you like, but please: NO FLAMES.


End file.
